In downhole tool design, maximizing tool function can be limited by the space available on the surface of and/or within the tool for sensors and other functional components. Space and/or function may also be limited by the fact that sensing operations may include controlling sensor standoff (the distance between the sensor and the wellbore wall) and/or the material/media between the sensors and the formation. Moreover, the sensors may be exposed on an external surface of the downhole tool, but may instead be covered by and/or housed within one or more internal and/or external features, which may further affect standoff control. Other related factors at issue during tool operations include ensuring adequate flow of drilling fluids within the downhole tool and along the exterior of the tool, as well as ensuring that steerability of the bottom hole assembly (BHA) is not compromised.